


Doyle My Sweet Son

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Kitten Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doyle is feeling down, and Wash tries to exicute his plan of getting the two leaders to work together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doyle My Sweet Son

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komei/gifts).



(Spoilers For Season 13 Episode 12)

 

"Doyle she didn't mean it"

"I appreciate your help agent Washington but it's clear that I am not wanted here, my mother always told me to leave when I'm not wanted and that's what I'm afraid I'll have to do. Miss Kimball his never once needed my help. She is a strong capable woman and I will be no use here or there, either way think it would be best if i took my leave"

"Doyle, you can't just up and leave your men need you, we need you"

"It was quite silly to think I could ever run an army agent Washington let alone run two. I think its finally time I step down and take my leave. I'll say goodbye to my men tomorrow. I'll pack my things and leave in the morning"

"Doyle-"

"I have made my decision, and I ask that you leave it be"

"Where are you even going to go Locus and Felix are-"

"It doesn't matter, I am of no use anyways and it would be best if I left" Doyle hefts a suitcase onto his cot. "It was nice meeting you agent Washington, I'm sure you will none but excel in my stead"

"Doyle wait!"

"Yes, what is it"

"Can I show you something before you leave? it will only take a second"

"I suppose so"

"Follow me ok"

Wash leads them past the mess hall, through the base, down by Kimball's lake, and through a hole in the wall. It was dark but there was a faint sound. it was something that reminded Doyle of home. He can't quite put his finger on it, but It was definitely something he had heard before.

Wash pulls back a sheet and suddenly everything makes sense. It now makes sense why Wash was always missing in the night time. There was a cot and a few blankets spread around on the floor. There were very tiny newborn kittens all over the floor. Everywhere you look there was a tiny thing. They looked so small and delicate. Doyle wanted to take them all home. Well... to whatever home was now. He was dragged out of his thoughts by Wash slightly pushing him into the room. He didn't step on any of the tiny things and that's what matters. Doyle took a seat on the floor and removed his helmet and gloves. He pick one of the tiny stumbling kittens up of the floor. Wash took a seat on the cot and picked up the one he called Patches.

"So this is where you run to every night Washington? I always thought you were running drills"

"Everyone gets stressed out Doyle. Kimball's just trying to keep everyone alive"

"She doesn't have to be so impolite about it!"

"You didn't have to throw the sword of the cliff"

Doyle sighs, leaving sounds like a very good idea again.

"Listen, it's going to be hard on both of you" Patches jumps out of his arms and Squiggles jumps on his helmet. Akira pounces on his moving foot and Nic and Kales are fighting in the corner of the room. Faucet jumps into Washes arms and Wash pets him absentmindedly. Twister is purring in Doyle's arms. 

"You both are going to have to make a lot of sacrifices. You need to be able to communicate and understand each other. You both are going to have to get along. It won't be easy. If we win, if you win, your men and women and everything in between will be able to live good lives. Settle down and stop fighting. Everything will eventually come to that. For right now though, you need to stick around to watch it happen. This war will end. You dying won't solve anything. We need you to win the war Doyle. Don't count yourself out just yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Im totally down for Wash naming his kitties after his dead (and alive) friends but I'm also v down for him naming them cute things like squiggles and patches Akira is just a name on the spot some are Easter egg names and faucet is named after the song kitchen sink by twenty øne piløts


End file.
